Flexible coupling assemblies of the type suitable for use in an exhaust system of a combustion engine are utilized when flexibility in an exhaust system is required. Flexible coupling assemblies are often disposed in an exhaust system between the combustion engine and the exhaust stack and directs combustion engine exhaust gas flow from the engine to the environment. The flexibility of a flexible coupling assembly allows for a limited amount of relative movement between the combustion engine and a frame to which the exhaust system is connected. This flexibility also accommodates thermal expansion in the exhaust system, misalignment between components of the exhaust system at the juncture of connection of the flexible coupling assembly and vibration.
One flexible coupling assembly has a cylindrical liner which is tubular in construction and provides a flow path for exhaust gasses passing through the bore of the tube. The liner is disposed in the bore of a tubular cylindrical connecting portion of an elongated tubular bellows and is connected at an end of the liner to the connecting portion by welding. The connection of the liner to the bellows is within the tubular connecting portion of the bellows at a location spaced from and between opposite ends of the bellows. Because of the location within the bellows of the end of the liner, the possibility of consistently achieving a quality weld about the liner end is remote. The location of the end of the liner within the bellows limits the position of the weld rod and the angle thereof which adversely affects the depth of penetration of the weld. Further, the position of the end of the liner within the bellows affects the welders visibility. This adversely affects the consistency of location and penetration of the weld joint.
Since the depth of penetration, the consistency of location, and the consistency of penetration of the weld joint is less than that required by specification, cracks occur at the weld joint during operation of the combustion engine. Vibration and thermal expansion of the flexible coupling assembly causes cracking where penetration and consistency of a weld are less than required.
Further, the time required in attempting to satisfactorily weld the end of the liner to the bellows in such tight quarters is excessive. This results in a waste of manpower and in additional costs to manufacture the flexible coupling assembly.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.